gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Carmen Tibideaux
'Carmen Tibideaux '''is a recurring character in ''Glee, who made her debut appearance in the Season Three episode Choke. She is the Dean of Vocal Performance and Song Interpretation at the New York Academy of the Dramatic Arts. 'Carmen Tibideaux ' is portrayed by Whoopi Goldberg. Biography Season Three Choke Carmen makes her appearance being escorted into the hall by Will Schuester to oversee the auditions of Kurt and Rachel. Backstage, both Rachel and Kurt show extreme anxiety over the knowledge of their NYADA educator as she is revealed to be one of NYADA's most infamous alumni, a profound Broadway and opera performer and the recently appointed Dean of Vocal Performance and Song Interpretation, travelling around the country to handpick the students for her own inaugural class. She calls upon Kurt to the stage first and appears to be dismayed by his original song choice of'' The Music of the Night, stating that it is, alongside ''The Impossible Dream from La Mancha and Being Alive from Company, the most commonly heard audition song to her. However, she is intrigued and impressed by his then-impromtu performance of'' Not the Boy Next Door, stating that Hugh Jackman himself would have been very proud of what Kurt had done with the song and congratulating him for taking a bold risk. Later, she calls Rachel to the stage and listens to her choke twice on ''Don't Rain On My Parade before stopping her by informing her that she was supposed to be given eight bars and she had already given her sixteen. Sternly enough, she states that if the lines are forgotten on Broadway, the role goes to the actor's understudy. She then says "I'm very sorry, but this audition is over" and takes her leave, leaving a horror-struck, crying Rachel desperately pleading for a third chance but thoroughly ignoring her. This later leads Rachel to perform Cry alone in the auditorium. Props She gets called by Rachel towards the beginning of where it is revealed that she had received numerous calls and gifts from Rachel, and an invitation to see Rachel perform at Nationals, in the hope that Carmen will take her rejection from NYADA back. It is revealed that she teaches master-classes in singing and theatre. She later-on receives a visit from Tina and Rachel while at another audition, who want to persuade Carmen to give Rachel another chance to get into NYADA. She is annoyed to see Rachel, because Rachel takes time away from other young adults who have the same dreams as her. She doesn't even change her opinion when Tina and Rachel state how much talent and passion Rachel has and asks them to leave. But when Rachel says that she will try out the following years and reminds Carmen that she tried out four times for Julliard, she becomes meditative. Nationals Carmen takes up Rachel's offer to come see her sing at Nationals in Chicago. During It's All Coming Back to Me Now she arrives and notices how much the crowd admire her solo. She looks impressed during Paradise By The Dashboard Light as well, giving a standing ovation and whistling. Jesse stops Carmen in the lobby, reminding her that when he auditioned for her a few years ago, she told him he showed promise. She acknowledges that she probably did say that, but adds that she auditions hundreds each year and attempts to blow off what she thinks is going to be a professional appeal. Jesse insists she listen: he wants to tell her that Rachel is the most talented person he knows, she'll definitely be a star one day, and she'd be an excellent addition to NYADA. Tibideaux responds by recalling Jesse's audition with Giants in the Sky, a flawed but passionate and admirable attempt at what may be Steven Sondheim's most challenging song. She wishes him good luck and leaves. It is revealed in Goodbye that Rachel had an impact on her and that she has been accepted to the school thanks to Carmen. Season Four The New Rachel At NYADA, Carmen welcomes the returning students into "The Round Room". She makes aware to the students that they will get an opportunity to sing. First to sing is Beatrice McClaine. She begins to sing Ave Maria, but is stopped by Carmen. She insists that she practice more and criticizes her for not practicing enough, also telling her to leave and re-apply later, leaving Rachel worried for when she must perform. Rachel is then called up to sing by Carmen. She tells Rachel to "impress me". Rachel sings New York State of Mind (which is sung as a tag-team duet with Marley, who is singing it in Ohio, auditioning for the New Directions) Once the song is finished, Miss Tibideaux is impressed and applauds her. [[Swan Song]] Carmen returns near the start of the episode when she is seen writing and sealing a winter showcase invitational, which she subsequently delivers to Rachel. Kurt returns to follow up on his re-audition for NYADA and visits Carmen in her office. While she tells him she finds him talented, she chides him for lacking emotional depth and dismisses him. Later, she introduces the acts for the winter showcase in The Round Room. After praising Rachel's performance and subsequent encore, she blindsides Kurt by announcing that he would be performing his re-audition on the spot following the intermission. When he finishes singing Being Alive (a song she expressed personal disdain for in Choke), she stands and applauds him noting that he heeded her advice. Later, it is revealed he impressed her enough for her to finally accept him into NYADA. Personality Carmen is the Dean of Vocal Performance and Song Interpretation at NYADA and is an extremely accomplished performer and singer. She is generally considered to be admonishing and strict, but kind enough and very open to new students and ideas. Trivia *Carmen is the first person known to stop a Broadway performance because someone interrupted. Kurt said in the episode, Choke, "Once, La Tibideaux, stopped a performance of Medea at the Met, because someone glanced at their watch while she was doing one of her 'I'm killing my babies' arias. She destroyed him." Cassandra is the second person known to stop a broadway performance, as revealed by Kurt again, this time in the episode, Britney 2.0, he speaks to Rachel about Cassandra's break-down in a broadway performance. It was recorded and uploaded on YouTube, known as "Bat Vs. Cellphone". Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters